Financial service providers, such as credit card companies, banks, and the like, issue financial service products (e.g., credit cards) both under its own brand and in partnership with other entities, such as product manufacturers or retailers (e.g., private label credit cards). Merchants have typically used private label financial service accounts to provide a direct marketing connection with their customers. For example, a merchant can promote its store locations and partnership brands through marketing efforts linked to its customers who have private label financial service accounts with the merchant.
Product manufacturers (e.g., companies that make products that merchants sell to consumers) also have a vested interest in growing their relationships with their customers, but typically lack the direct customer access and control over the point of sale that may be required to offer partnership private label financial service accounts. For example, it's very difficult for a company to incentivize consumers to provide it with their personal information when the company's product is being sold in another store (e.g., Best Buy). Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with the disclosed embodiments address these and other issues faced with product manufacturers (or other types of entities) who seek to establish or grow direct relationships with its customers.